The Journey of a Guardian Magical Girl
by Tekihunter The Bladedancer
Summary: After the battle that took place between Homura and the three Demons, Homura won but died during the process, but, for some reason, her body never disappeared. Centuries later, a Ghost finds her remains and brings her back to the living, making her a Guardian. Now Homura faces a new threat that will not only threaten the Human race, but now, their neighboring planets as well.


**HAHAHA! I bet no one expected this destiny crossover, but hey, what do I know. I'd tell you, it was pretty fun and challenging to incorporate Madoka Magica into Destiny. Just wanted to warn you readers out there, this is my first story. It may not be that good, or may not be good at all, but hey, I'll take this as gaining experience to make better stories. Also, I would appreciate reviews, explaining what I did wrong or any flaws in the story, so that I can get better. Enough of my rambling, ENJOY!**

**I had to delete and republish this story, seems there was something wrong with the story on my end, it works fine now. Thats a fault on my part, sorry guys :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Puella Magi Madoka Magica **_**or **_**Destiny.**_

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

*non-verbal expressions*

example: *hmph*, *gasp*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Rise of a Guardian Magical Girl<strong>

Earth, what once was a lively planet full of humans, now, silent and desolate. The human race is almost extinct, and now hosts hostile alien lifeforms, but through the silence of the planet is a lone Ghost, hovering over the skeletal remains, of what once were humans, to find a candidate with the right attributes to become a Guardian. After it quickly scanned the skeletal remains of a man, it catches its attention towards the remains of, what once was, a young child. The Ghost hovers over to the body to begin scanning.

"Could it be?" questioned the Ghost. It expanded its shell, revealing the black center where its eye is located.

"Found you!" The Ghost contracted, and then expanded as a blue light bursted out of the Ghost.

The Ghost had successfully reconstructed the skeletal remains, which revealed to be a young girl. She has pale, white, skin, and black hair, that glistened in the sun. She looks no older than 14. The Ghost began to generate Guardian armor, that is custom made to fit her. Her chest plate is white and has a black upside-down triangle the center. The rest of the chest plate, underneath the chest, is grey. Her armor leggings are a shade of black, but have a grey diamond pattern on the sides. The Ghost then waited for a moment. For some reason, the girl did not get up. She still appears to be dead.

"Strange," said the Ghost, "Have I failed to bring her back to life?"

The Ghost levitated closer to the girl and scanned her again, to see if it had failed to reconstruct a vital organ or something.

"Well now, this is rather odd," said the Ghost, still scanning the girl. "Her vital organs are in perfect condition, muscles rebuilt, and nerve system functioning. Why won't she come back to life?"

This is the longest time the Ghost had spent, scanning a human body.

"She's missing something… But what?"

After ten minutes of scanning, the Ghost, now completely astonished, found the problem.

"Unbelievable, this child has no soul… But her soul should have came back to her body once I reconstructed it."

It was then interrupted by the sound of something falling on the dry dirt ground. The Ghost quickly hides behind a rusted van, thinking that it could be the Fallen. After a couple of seconds of silence, the Ghost comes out of hiding, relieved to have not been the fallen, to investigate what fell to the ground. A pulsating sound is heard underneath a rusted car, so the Ghost flies towards it. What it finds is a glowing, and pulsating, purple gem, encased in a gold casing, it even has a little star tip. The Ghost begin scanning it.

"Such power, coming from a gem." The Ghost stated while scanning the gem. The Ghost suddenly stops scanning. It was amazed at what it found.

"Could this be…" He continues to scan the gem to see if it is compatible with the young girl. "Yes, this is the child's soul, but how did it get in this gem? Nevertheless, it must be returned, **EXTRACTION COMMENCE**."

A blue ray shot out of the ghost, connecting it to the gem. It then began moving backwards, trying to pull out the soul from within the gem. After a minute of tugging, a blue, small, orb-like aura started peaking out of the gem. The Ghost continues tugging at the soul until it is completely out and exposed.

It took the Ghost a good half hour, but it was worth it, the extraction was a success. The gem, that was once glowing a bright purple, had quickly turned black. It seemed to have died. The Ghost notices this and logically assumed that it was due to the extraction of the soul. It looked at the soul that was extracted and teleports it into its inventory, then flew back to the young girl. The Ghost materialized the soul from the inventory and then placed the soul over the young girl. The soul, then, was absorbed into the young girl's chest and she starts to hover off the ground, glowing. The Ghost just stared at the phenomenon, completely astonished. The glowing ceased and the levitating girl gently drops to the ground. The Ghost now seeming more excited than ever before.

"Well now," it said in a cheerful manner, "Her soul has been reunited, now, let's try this again," said the Ghost and, once again, contracted and expanded again, and a blue light, once again, emits from the Ghost.

* * *

><p>"Homura… Homura!" said a familiar sweet voice.<p>

Homura Akemi awoke from some sort of slumber, floating in a strange place, as if she was in space. She looked around until she saw a familiar face, one she hadn't seen in a long time. She has long, pink hair, and seems almost the same age as her. Homura goes wide eyed and almost in tears.

"Madoka?" said Homura.

"It's so good to see you again Homura-chan!" said Madoka as she flies towards her and gives her a hug, which Homura immediately returned. She's very happy to see her beloved friend who sacrificed her entire existence to protect the city she loved. She couldn't be any happier.

"What am I doing here?" asked Homura, in a cheerful manner. Madoka's expression went from happy to slightly serious. Homura notices this and wonders what it can be.

"Homura-chan, do you remember how you died?" she asked.

Homura's happiness slightly drains from her system.

"I died after killing those giant demons at that wasteland…why?"

"Well, it has been centuries after that battle, and now, Earth now faces another threat." said Madoka.

Homura is shocked as to how long Madoka said it had been since she died in that battle, for it had only felt like mere seconds since. Now, all of a sudden, the Earth was in danger again?

"More Demons?" asked Homura, thinking that's what Madoka meant.

"No," said Madoka, in a sad tone, "None of the sort, I'm afraid, not that I'm saying they aren't a threat. It's something else."

Homura was now confused, not knowing what Madoka is talking about. A couple of seconds later, Madoka continued to explain the situation.

"Human astronauts finally went on a space voyage to Mars, where they discovered a moon-like entity, that they later named the 'Traveler'"

"The Traveler?" asked Homura.

"Because of the Traveler, many new advancements took place, from the extension of the human lifespan, to the colonization of other planets, like Mars and Venus. This was an era they named, 'The Golden Age'"

Homura was stunned. She was starting to think that what Madoka is saying to her is a joke, but from the look on her face, Homura knew that Madoka is not lying. She interrupts her story with a question.

"What does this have to do with the threat of Earth?"

Madoka stops for a moment. She has a hard time answering the question as it makes her feel heartbroken.

"I believe it was five decades ago. When the Golden Age ended…" said Madoka, "There was an enemy of the Traveller, called the 'darkness'… It found the Traveler, and the human race. It nearly caused the human race to become extinct…"

Madoka stops for a moment. Just thinking of the many innocent lives lost during the events that had taken place brought sadness to her eyes. She took a deep breath, and looks at Homura. Homura was covering her mouth at the new information. Madoka continues the story.

"The Traveler eventually died, trying to save the human race, and is now left floating on top of a city, guarding what is left for the human race." Madoka said.

She looks at Homura again, and sees that she has a serious, angry but sad, look on her face.

"But all hope is not lost," Madoka included, catching Homura's attention, "There are warriors, called Guardians, fighting the darkness with the power of light. It makes me happy to know that there is still hope for humanity!" said Madoka with a cheerful smile on her face.

Homura looks at her and asks, "Why are you telling me this Madoka?"

"As we speak, an entity is bringing you back to life. It will make you a Guardian, to protect the Earth, and our neighboring planets, from the darkness," Madoka answers calmly.

"What!?" Homura blurted out. "How is that possible, I'm a magical girl? What do I do? What about you?" Homura asked. She was filled with questions about her well being, then noticed that she is beginning to dissipate from the bottom up.

"There's no time! I will explain all when the time comes. The others, Mami, Sayaka, and Kyoko are somewhere on Earth. They can be revived and can help you! Please, Homura-chan, protect the human race. Protect those that I love deeply!" Madoka said, now in tears. Homura, now most of her has dissipated, witnesses what she thinks is the last time she might see Madoka.

"I will!", said Homura, tears flowing down her eyes for this may be the last time she will see Madoka. Homura was completely dissipated, and the last thing she heard was Madoka cheerfully saying, "Good luck, by dear best friend!" Everything then goes dark for a full ten seconds.

* * *

><p>"Guardian… Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!"<p>

Homura slowly opens her eyes, and quickly covers them from the bright glare of the sun. Her vision was quite blurry, but adjusted quickly. She was now able see her surroundings. Rusted cars, damaged bridges, and a giant, broken down, wall standing in front of her. She's in a wasteland.

"It worked… You're Alive!"

Homura turns around and slightly recoils at the presence of a certain floating AI next to her.

"Boy, there has been an amazing turn of events trying to bring you back to life. I'd never thought I would come across a problem like yours." said the strange floating AI.

Homura was taken back at what it said, but kept her composure, making it look like it didn't bother her. She notices the armor she is wearing. She looks at her hands, noticing the black gloves she had on, and starts moving her fingers. Homura tightens her fingers into a fist, and finally resting them. She looks at the odd AI.

"I'm sorry… but can you tell me what you are?" demanded Homura.

"I'm a Ghost… well, now I'm your Ghost, and… you've been dead for quite a long time. So you may see things you won't understand."

Homura is shocked that this 'Ghost' is hers now. She already knew about the dying part, thanks to Madoka, and looks around again. She noticed quite a number of human skeletons, but was accurate from what she was told. Then she remembered something that she meant to ask Madoka before she came back to the life.

"How did you bring me back to life?"

The Ghost looks at her, "One moment". Then a hologram is shown in front of her, showing the process of bringing a person back to life. She is shocked to say the least. It seems that they are brought back to life from their skeletal remains, which confused Homura.

_ "I had Skeletal remains?"_ thought Homura. She was a magical girl. Whenever a magical girl dies, they would disappear, cease to exist. They would peacefully die. Through her thoughts she remembered her soul gem. She looked at her left hand, where she usually keeps it, and, judging by the skin tight gloves she was wearing, the soul gem wasn't there. She was a little troubled at this point.

"Are you alright Guardian?"

She almost forgot that she is in the presence of the Ghost. She retains her composure and answers.

"I'm fine… Tell me, have you seen a purple gem around here?" she asked. The ghost is taken back, not knowing that she knew about the gem.

"Well… is this what you're talking about?" The Ghost hovers to where the gem was lying. The gem is still dull and seemingly lifeless, this surprises the certain magical girl. She was about to ask why the gem is in that state. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by the sound of screeching. The Ghost knew what the source of the screech was.

"This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here." Said the ghost, "I have to get you to the city! Hold still."

The Ghost then disappears with a blink of an eye. For a second, Homura felt that she was left behind, until she heard its voice.

"Don't worry I'm still with you." Homura was startled by this, "We need to get to the city, fast! Go inside the wall, it's not safe out here."

Homura was about to protest, to fight back what ever threatened her and the Ghost, but realized she was defenseless. Homura complies with the Ghost. She enters the broken down wall and began to climb some steps.

"We need to find you a weapon, before the Fallen find us!" Said the Ghost.

_ "The Fallen?" _questioned Homura. She figured that they are the enemies, led by the darkness, of what Madoka had told her. She left it alone for now.

Homura reached the top of the stairs and ran across a room, next to a window, serving as her only light source. It then got darker as she progressed through the path. The Ghost started glowing, thus serving as a flash light for her to use.

"Quiet, they're above us!" warned the Ghost, in a low volume voice.

Homura continued to walk down the dark path until she heard something crawling. She turns around to the source of the sound and saw a pair of legs crawl up the pipe. She doesn't get a good look at it and assumes it was a threat, so she began to walk faster, away from the area. Homura then enters a large room, which is pitch black.

"We're too vulnerable in the dark. Stay here, I'll restore the power for the lights." said the Ghost as it re-appeared in front of her and flew towards the ceiling of the factory.

Homura can see a faint light coming from the Ghost as it levitates towards the ceiling. After a couple of seconds, the Ghost had successfully restored the power. The lights turn on one by one.

"RAAAAAAAH!"

Homura heard multiple sounds of screeching and roars. She ran to the ledge of the area she was in and saw numerous humanoid beings running across a bridge and crawling on the pipes. Homura went wide eyed, observing the amount of those beings that can be seen.

"They're coming for us!" yelled the Ghost.

Homura ran towards a gate that was beginning to open, spotting an assault rifle, along with a combat knife against the wall. Without hesitation, she picks up both items. She unloads the rifle while running, relieved that it is fully loaded. She then attaches the combat knife to the side of her armor. Taking another look at the rifle, she notices how different it looked from the rifles she used before she died.

"I hope you know how to use that rifle!" said the Ghost.

"I have plenty of experience with guns," she scoffed. She felt like she was talking to Kyubey.

Homura aims the rifle forward and continues down the path. They spotted something walking down the hallway.

"What was that?" asked Homura, but still kept her composure.

"Keep your guard up Guardian." warned the Ghost.

She continues down the hall, her finger still on the trigger of the rifle. All of a sudden, a humanoid creature jumps down from the ceiling and begins to shoot Homura. Homura performs a summersault and blasts holes through the enemy with her rifle, killing the enemy. The creature drops to the ground as Homura stands up from her summersault. She takes a closer look at the enemy. From what the mask looks like, the enemy has four eyes, and two horns protruding from its head. It has four arms and is as tall as an average adult male. Its armor is similar to the armor that she is wearing.

"What is this… this creature?" asked Homura, expecting an answer from the Ghost.

"That, is an alien lifeform from a race we call, the Fallen. They, and three other alien races, are responsible for killing most of the human race, promptly ending the Golden Age. I'm sorry I don't believe you know about it."

"No, I have general knowledge of what the Golden Age was." said Homura. The Ghost was surprised by this answer, and wanted to asked her how she knew but saved it for later as theres more of the Fallen ready to attack them.

***TIME SKIP***

"The Fallen have a tighter hold of this place then I thought." said the Ghost. A horde of the fallen ambushes Homura, but because of her previous battle experience, she kills every single one of them.

"*Hmph*To think that they have the ability to cause this much damage to Earth," commented Homura.

"Don't underestimate the Fallen," said the Ghost, "I've heard many guardians met their demise thinking like that."

Homura didn't bother answering back the Ghost, since he was right upon the matter.

"It's just a little bit further, go this way," directed the Ghost.

Homura entered and ran through what seems like a giant air vent and finally found herself outside, within the walls. The place looks no different then the outside of the wall. Only instead of rusted cars, there are abandoned buildings, seemed to be stuck in time. In the distance, she can see broken down spacecrafts.

"Was this a cosmodrome?" asked Homura.

"Yes, this was a cosmodrome," answered the Ghost, "Now there has to be something that we use to fly out of here."

Suddenly, a flash of blue appears in the sky above and what seems like a spaceship of some sort flew out of it. It's a Fallen spaceship. It hovers over the ground and releases a group of the Fallen. The spaceship then promptly flies away from the site. The Fallen spots Homura then begins firing. Homura, calmly and elegantly, jumped high in the air and killed every single one of them with her rifle while in mid-air. She lands on the center of the battlefield and flips her hair back, looking at the dead Fallen.

"You showing off much?" teased the Ghost.

"Don't push me Ghost," said Homura, in a slightly threatening tone.

The Ghost was unaffected by her tone of voice, and began to scan the area for a ship that they can use to get to the city.

"I sense an old jump ship that we can use, it's over their, down that tunnel"

"Then let's move," answered Homura.

They go through the tunnel and come across a large room, where, in the center, was an orange and blue space ship. But in it is one of the fallen, but slightly larger. His helmet looks like a crown of some sort. It was wear a cape and some heavy armor.

_ "Looks like the Fallen group's leader,"_ thought Homura

"They're trying to strip the jump ship, clear them out!" the Ghost said desperately.

The Captain yelled a war cry and more fallen appeared to attack Homura. Homura, surprised by the sudden number of fallen, dealt with the weak ones first. Now she has to deal with the Fallen Captain, who was unaffected by the loss of his Fallen comrades, and continued to attack Homura.

"Such persistence they have." Homura commented.

Homura takes out a shotgun that she found in a loot cache on her way to the ship, and began to fire at the Captain. The Fallen captain shot back at Homura, but the bullets were so slow, that Homura easily dodged every one of them. Homura gradually got closer to the enemy and, with her shot gun, she blasted the Fallen Captain into oblivion, but before falling to the ground, the captain was able to shoot Homura in the leg. She fell to the floor, in deep pain.

"Damn…" said Homura as she looks at the wound, seeing a large bullet hole and some blood oozing out. The pain was excruciating, so she couldn't get up.

"Hold still Guardian," said the Ghost.

All of a sudden, the pain stops. She looks at her leg and sees that it was completely healed, and her Guardian leg armor was fixed. It was as if she was never shot at.

"What? H-How-"

"That is one of the abilities I have, each Ghost is responsible for healing their Guardians. I'm surprised you took the pain well." the Ghost interrupted

"Can I die?" asked Homura.

"Well, technically, you can die, but if there is a nearby Guardian around, they can revive the fallen Guardian," explained the Ghost. "Other then that, you are completely immortal, so to say."

Homura thought about this for a moment. She's almost immortal, so there is no stopping her. She knows that, with this information, she can get reckless. Not to mention she's all by herself. If she were to die, then there's no coming back.

_ "Best not let this information get to my head," _Homura told herself.

"Now then, let me see if we can get us out of here," said the Ghost.

The Ghost hovers towards the ship and begins scanning it.

"This ship hasn't made a jump in centuries, were lucky the fallen hasn't picked it clean." said the Ghost.

Homura looked at the Jump ship, seeing nothing like it. She is amazed how technology come in the future.

"Will it fly?" asked Homura

The Ghost looked at her, "I can make it work."

The Ghost then disappeared and the ship begin to start up. It hovers over the ground.

"Okay… it's not going to break orbit, but it just might make it to the city!" said the Ghost.

"Shall we go then?" replied Homura.

As they are talking, three of the Fallen crawled out of an open pipe and see Homura. Homura looks at them, nonchalantly, but notices one of the three that stands out. It was larger and appeared to have eight glowing eyes. Homura noticed it was wearing something around its neck, that was glowing. Homura turned around to get a better view at what was on the neck, but then she was teleported into the jump ship. She wasn't able to get a good glimpse. The two vandals of the group begin shooting at the ship, but either missed or didn't damage the ship badly.

"We can deal with them when you're ready," said the Ghost, "Now, let's get you home."

Ship lifts off and zoomed away from the area. Homura thought about Madoka, how the city that she once loved as well is most likely destroyed, which saddened her deeply. And she also remembered that Sayaka, Mami, and Kyoko are somewhere on Earth, but dead. Homura remembers this and asks the Ghost something.

"I have a question, if I wanted to bring someone back to life, would you be able to do it?"

The Ghost was taken back at this.

The Ghost turned to face Homura, curious to why she would ask such a question, "I believe I can, but we should notify the speaker to see if it is really possible, why? You have friends or family?"

"Well, friends to be exact, and I believe they may be helpful to our goal."

The Ghost wondered what she meant, and realized that now it has an opportunity to ask questions about her death, and how her soul was removed from the body. This can be valuable information for the Speaker to warn people of a maybe new threat.

"I presume you have questions for me?" asked Homura

Ghost was surprised that she already knew, but, then again, she had questions too, such as the gem.

"I do have questions, and I also presume you have questions as well?" asked the Ghost

"Yes I do, how much time do we have until we get to your 'city'"

"Plenty" said Ghost.

* * *

><p>The ride to the city was pretty long, allowing Homura to ask questions about what was going on. Madoka didn't get the chance to explain everything in full detail, so her next best thing was her Ghost. The Ghost was able to answer almost every question that she had. It told her about the Fallen, Vex, Hive, and Cabal. It told her about the Collapse, how many people died, and how the traveler died to protect the human race. It even told her about Guardians, how they work, and what they can do. It had no knowledge of what the darkness or the traveler is.<p>

"Every Guardian's goal is to bring light back to the Traveler, and to protect humanity from going extinct. You will be sent on tasks in order to complete this goal. But no pressure, Guardians usually work freelance." explained the Ghost.

Homura felt a slight relief from this. At least, when she finds her other magical girl comrades, they can relax and rest easily. They won't have to worry about finding more demons for what served as grief seeds. Other then the freelance part, this will be like fighting demons. Also, thinking back from her previous life, the first thing that Homura thought of was Kyubey, how she can compare the incubator to the Ghost, except the Ghost does remove your soul from your body. Speaking of which, she was genuinely surprised when the Ghost said that it returned the soul to her.

_ "I have my soul back?"_ thought Homura.

She felt like a huge weight had fallen off her shoulders. She put a hand to her chest, and a small smile creeped on her face. The Ghost noticed this and she quickly removed the smile off her face, turning away from the Ghost.

"Did that 'soul gem' cause you burden Guardian?" asked the Ghost

"Yes, we magical girls each have one," answered Homura

"Magical girls?" Homura felt like the Ghost shared a good amount of information for her, and now it was her turn to share what she knows

"A magical girl is a chosen girl to obtain great power and magic to fend off demons, at least that's what we called them."

The Ghost felt like the story was a bit far fetched. But the magic part interested him.

"Magic? Like space magic?" asked the Ghost.

"I'm sorry, space magic?"

"It's the magic that every Guardian obtains and uses when they become Guardians, but judging by your reaction to the matter, it's most likely not the answer, not to mention the Traveler was not founded around your time, well, before you died of course," said the Ghost.

Homura didn't like it when the Ghost brought up her death. She though it was embarrassing that she died in that battle. She scoffed the Ghost for that comment, and continued her story.

"Like I was saying, magical girls are responsible for eliminating demons, which are responsible for human murders and suicides. All we believe is that they form from human grief"

The Ghost's view upon this matter completely turned upside-down when it heard that. It was completely facing Homura. He wanted to know more about 'Magical Girls'.

"How does one become a magical girl?" asked the Ghost

Just as Homura was about to answer, the Ghost notices that they are near the City.

"Guardian, we are near the city, you can complete your story when we see the speaker."

"Fine," said Homura coldly.

She laid back in her seat and saw that the ship was flying through a thunder storm. As the ship flew out of the thunder storm, Homura and Ghost saw a good look at the city. Homura went wide eyed. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. She was multiple lights and buildings, with amazing architecture. It was a magnificent view from where she was, but thats now what ultimately got her attention. In the distance, she saw what looked like a giant moon, hovering over the city. It was enormous, almost like the moon itself. Although it was damaged, it looked breathtaking over the city.

"Is that the Traveler?" asked Homura, still in a state of complete shock.

"Correct, that, Guardian, is the source to every Guardians power." said the Ghost.

They flew towards a building and began to slow down until they were next to a platform, where they materialized on the platform.

"Welcome to the last safe City on Earth, the only city the Traveler can still protect," said the Ghost.

Homura is still looking at the view, while she listened to the Ghost's words.

"It took centuries to build. Now… we're counting everyday it stands."

Homura turned around to see the rest of the building.

"And this is were all the Guardians live." The Ghost concluded.

Homura looked around to see dozens of other Guardians, some tall, some short, male, and female, each with different looking armor. At least she wasn't the only Guardian.

"Come, I shall give you the grand tour of the tower," said the Ghost.

This was the beginning, of a grand adventure, that will not only save the human race, but will make Homura "Legend".

**Wow, that was fun. Also, I'm not dead guys, I just got very, VERY, lazy. I reposted this because when I reread my story again, I almost cried at how many mistakes I made. I will try my best to avoid such preventable mistakes. There may still be some mistakes in this chapter, but oh well, in the future, I will fix them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Recently I changed Homura's class, but I can't stick by it. Homura has some of the characteristics of all three classes. I have mixed thoughts and my head hurts, so I made a poll for you guys to decide. You can find it on my Profile page. Have fun :P**


End file.
